


Bees and Flowers

by locheia



Category: BBC Ghosts, Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Bi, Bisexual, Bisexuality, Gay, bi positivity, bi women - Freeform, gay Captain, gay general man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locheia/pseuds/locheia
Summary: “Alison,” Kitty began, before pausing, unsure of her next sentence.“Yes, Kitty?”“Well. Fanny said something to me in the garden, when I asked her about babies? And I’m confused about it.”or Kitty realises a truth, aided by Alison





	Bees and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Finally put myself up on ao3 and here’s the first fic. Many thanks to everyone who left lovely comments on the tumblr version and especially lots of love to @hourtohourtohour

The light was shining through the windows, throwing a glow over furniture and paintings. The air was soft and slightly sweet, tinged with the scent of blossom. The world was new on a Monday morning and Kitty, lying on her favourite chaise, well, she couldn’t be happier.  
Except.  
She had been in the garden with Fanny a few days ago, a simple question on her lips. In return she had received a complex rambling answer - which didn’t really count as an answer now she thought twice - but one part had stuck out to her. She was walking away from Fanny, attempting to escape her convoluted bee-flower-not about babies metaphor, when she caught the words-  
“And sometimes, Kitty, bees only like other bees.” 

Kitty had been confused about that for the past few days. Of course bees only liked other bees. Bees could move and buzz and do those funny little jigs on petals. Flowers couldn’t. Why would a bee like a flower more than another bee? Of course, she had always liked both bees and flowers equally, but still - it didn’t make any sense. What was Fanny saying?  
She let the sun cloth her in its rays for a minute more, allowing one of the few things she could still interact with hold her, mulling what to do with her bee conundrum. One option would be to have Fanny explain what she meant, but that could be more trouble that it was worth. Kitty was never one for trouble, and if she was, it wasn’t often. So not Fanny. Who else?  
She could ask Pat but she didn’t know if he would understand. And she was never going to ask Julian anything about anything ever again, she had already decided. Kitty was quite sure all the things he’d listed didn’t even make babies and she was not ready to hear about them ever again.  
The Captain might be some help, but for some odd reason, Kitty felt as if he might be upset by the bees liking other bees story. Better not then.  
Who else? The plague people in the basement scared her, Robin would be no help at all, and Thomas would just recite poetry at her.  
There was nobody else, she frowned petulantly, and that wouldn’t do. Someone in the house must be able to answer her about the bees and flowers, yes, someone must, but who?

Suddenly Kitty heard a curse from the kitchen.  
“Oh Jesus Christ - Mike! Mike! It’s the faucet again!”  
Alison!  
Of course! She could ask Alison, dependable, almost all knowing Alison, provided she wasn’t being distracted. Kitty waited a minute for the cursing to die down before lifting (levitating? she was never good with her words) herself off the chaise. She turned into the kitchen, greeted with an Alison who had one sleeve dripping wet, and the other grappling with the faucet. 

“Hello,” Kitty said.  
Alison, who had clearly become accustomed to the Ghosts entering rooms (provided they said something instead of lurking) looked up.  
“Oh, hello Kitty.” Alison pushed hard on the tap and it ceased spraying water everywhere. “What is it?”  
“Alison,” Kitty began, before pausing, unsure of her next sentence.  
“Yes, Kitty?”  
“Well. Fanny said something to me in the garden, when I asked her about babies? And I’m confused about it.”  
Now Alison looked slightly worried.  
“Uh - what did she say exactly?”  
Kitty took a deep breath.  
“She said - well she said that flowers and bees usually belong together. But sometimes, you’re a flower and the other bees, they don’t want you. The bees only want other bees. What does that mean?”  
Alison blinked confusedly. “Wait, am I a flower or bee or myself in this metaphor?”  
“You’re a flower. I think. Maybe.”  
Alison pulled her arms away from the sink and turned to face Kitty. Her face was unreadable for once, and she appraised Kitty for a moment, before deciding to speak.  
“Kitty, do you know what being ‘gay’ means?”  
Ah, now this was a question Kitty could answer!  
“No.” She hadn’t the slightest clue.  
“No, I didn’t think you would,” Alison replied, “so I’ll explain. Kitty, have you ever liked anyone?”  
Kitty stared. “Of course I have. I like you, and Mike, and the Captain, and Pat, and Fanny, and Thomas, and Mary and-“  
“Not like that,” Alison cut off. “I meant, have you ever liked liked someone Kitty? Have you ever loved someone?”  
Kitty thought for a moment. “Yes,” she replied, thinking of many the people she had loved when she was young and alive, so Alison went on.  
“You see, when Fanny was talking about bees she really meant to say boys, and when she was discussing flowers, she was talking about girls. Of course, those aren’t the only genders, but those two are the two that most people identify as. I identify as girl, and you do too, don’t you?”  
Kitty nodded, and Alison took that a sign that she still understood. Now came the harder part.  
“Well sometimes Kitty, boys like boys. And girls like girls. And that’s what Fanny meant by bees liking bees, and flowers liking flowers. It was just a metaphor.”  
A short empty moment past, but then Kitty’s eyes implored her to explain further - and so she did.  
“Being a boy who only likes boys means you’re gay, and being a girl who only likes girls means you’re a lesbian. And both of those things are perfectly normal, and it’s okay to be both,” Alison finished.  
With that, a silence fell on the kitchen. An awkward, slightly uncomfortable silence fell on the kitchen. And then suddenly, Kitty smiled.  
“Is that it?” she asked.  
“Uh- pretty much, yes,” Alison replied bemusedly.  
“Oh! So... what’s the name for people who like both?” Kitty queried, still smiling in her signature grin.  
“Um, uh - Bisexual,” Alison recalled, reciting the name of her own sexuality out loud, the first time she had done so in the new house.  
“Bisexual.” Kitty tried it out on her tongue, letting her tongue roll over the vowels and catch on the “ul” sound. Did she like it?  
Yes, she liked it. She liked it a lot.  
“I’m Bisexual,” Kitty said, decidedly, “I like bees and flowers equally. They’re such fun!”  
Alison paused. “No, Kitty it’s not about bees and flowers, it’s about boys and girls,” she tried, not wanting Kitty to confuse herself by midday.  
“Oh. Well. I like boys and girls equally too. Am I still bisexual then?” Kitty asked, desiring clarification.  
“Yes Kitty, that does mean you’re bisexual.” Alison grinned.  
“I’m going to go tell people now! Oh, I shall sing a ditty about it! ” Kitty exclaimed, throwing her hands to her chest in exaltation. “What rhymes with bisexual?”

Just then, Pat walked in.  
“Hello ladies! How are you doing on this fine day?” He greeted them, polite as ever.  
“I’m doing well, Pat,” Alison smiled, “but Kitty has something she’d like to tell you.”  
“Pat!” Kitty cried, taking him by both hands and beaming. “I’m bisexual!”  
“Oh! Well, that’s wonderful Kitty!” Pat returned, equally as happy to see his friend in such high spirits.  
“I know, it’s great!”  
Quickly, Kitty rushed out the room, yelling at the top of her voice. “Everyone! Everyone! I’m Bi!”  
The sounds of Julian telling her to “join the club” and Thomas telling her “I’ll write a sonnet about it! It will be a masterpiece!” soon joined her yells and the house began to fill with call of excited chatter. It even sounded like Fanny was not entirely perturbed by such a revelation.  
Alison, who was still standing with Pat, began fiddling with the sink in the kitchen once again.  
“Well isn’t that lovely!” Pat said to Alison, as she reached for the faucet.  
“Yeah, it’s great,” she returned, turning her head back to face him. “But I tell you one thing. If I never hear another bee-flower metaphor again, it’ll be too soon.” 

**épilogue** :  
It was empty in the left wing, all except for one man. He stood, curiously peering over the side of the banister, attention captivated by the sound of shouting. From what he could hear, his compatriots were in good spirits. Ah, but nowadays that was hardly a surprise, with Alison and Mike living amongst them. Yet whatever it was that was causing the noise was something most spectacular indeed. They hardly ever yelled like this, not even when he - uh, the film crew - came around.  
He leaned over further, paying no mind to how dangerous it would have been (he was dead, what was safety to him now?) and suddenly spotted someone on the floor beneath him. He tried to make out who it was but then, they looked up.  
“Well, hello there!”  
“Greetings Julian,” He replied, rather wishing it had been Pat or even Robin instead, “What on earth is causing all that hubbub downstairs, may I ask?”  
“Oh, that.” His trouser-less companion looked rather bored, not like how the rest of the house were clearly feeling.  
“Kitty just announced she’s bisexual.”  
The Captain froze.  
“I’m...I’m sorry?”  
“Yeah, she’s been running all down the hallways, causing an awful racket. I mean, I couldn’t hear the race on the radio over all of it. Ridiculous. And I had an imaginary fiver on Vestery Gold with Robin too! Honestly, there’s no need for such a fuss!” Julian was ready to continue ranting but then he turned up to look at his friend. The Captain still hadn’t moved, and Julian didn’t know any better about the physical states of death, he’d say the Captain had paled a little more than usual.  
“God, what’s the problem? Captain? Captain!”  
At the sound of his name, like if he was a video that was just unpaused, the Captain jumped back to life.  
“I just... How did everyone react?”  
Julian pondered for a second. “Quite well actually. I mean, Fanny threw a little bit of a fit, but that’s to be expected and she calmed down a tad after - now, what did Alison say? Ah, yes, ‘being gay is accepted nowadays, Fanny, and just because your husband was a bad person, doesn’t mean Kitty is one too. Being gay is perfectly alright.’ Damn right too. I mean, I moved in a lot of directions when I was alive, a bit like a pendulum but only really if it swung up people’s-“  
“Okay, yes, thank you Julian,” the Captain intervened hastily, not wanting to hear about where Julian, most likely incorrectly, thought pendulums could go. He paused.  
“Did, did Alison really say that being gay was accepted nowadays?” He asked Julian, trying to hide the underlying interest in his tone.  
“Oh yes,” Julian replied, “Why?” He smirked slightly at the Captain, who flushed.  
“No, no reason! I’ll talk to you all later,” he told Julian hurriedly before straightening up, moving away from the bannister until Julian was out of sight. He looked down at himself, and saw his hands were slightly trembling - in both fear and intrepidation. He replayed the paraphrased words of Alison over again in his head. It sounded a bit like a mantra, like a prayer, like a blessing to him and he clung onto it.  
And eventually, as he walked back down the hallway to mull his own feelings and Kitty’s revelation, the Captain felt a small, tentative smile creep over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> and there we go! Bi Kitty is fully realised and I love her so much she’s adorable. Thank you all for reading this and apologies for any mistakes on my part. Have a lovely day!


End file.
